Love, Confesions and Revenge
by ChrnoCreations
Summary: Aion manages to kidnap Rosette. Chrno discovers a new power within himself but will he be able to master it in time to save Rosette? And whats with the other Sinner suddenly apprearing? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I love Chrno Crusade and I love writting. So ended up writting this. My friend suggested that I post it so here it is._**

****

**_Disclaimer: NoI don't own Chrno Crusade or any off the Characters all I own is 2 Cats call Rosette and Chrno...Obesessed I know My cousin has one called Aion trust me Chrno and Aion dont get along!_**

**Chapter One**

_The Regular Routine_

Rosette was standing in Sister Kate's office again. Their last mission had been a total disaster! At the crucial moment Rosette's gun had jammed. All Rosette could do was hide behind the old jalopy for cover. Unfortunately the car had proved no obstacle for the demon who had simply lifted the car and thrown it across the street destroying 2 shops and a house in the process. Rosette knew Sister Kate would not be at all pleased but at least she should be getting used to it… She hoped!

The head sister was fuming as she entered the small room followed by Father Remington, not a good sign. Chrno hovered at the door looking rather sorry. Rosette and been so determined to defeat the demon that she forgot about the fact that the holy water would also burn Chrno. As a result she had ended up burning the left half of his face and his left arm.

As Chrno entered the room Rosette shifted uncomfortably she couldn't look Chrno in the eye. She felt so bad about hurting him! Chrno had blamed himself as usual but this only made Rosette feel worse.

"SISTER ROSETTE!" The head Sister bellowed the pen in her hand snapping in her grip, "WHAT IN ALL THAT IS HOLY DID YOU DO?" Sister Kate's screams interrupted Rosette from her thoughts. "I…um…" Rosette had been completely caught off guard, luckily Remington stepped in, "I believe Chrno already told you what happened with the car and with the holy water, or, don't you believe him Sister Kate?" Remington's eyes were piercing. Both Sister Kate and Remington knew that there was more behind their story but only Remington knew what that was. Chrno had told him the whole story in hope of being able support Rosette better. Remington had been grateful for this and promised Chrno that he wouldn't tell anyone and, he had no intension on going back on his word.

Again the new pen that Sister Kate had subconsciously picked snapped in her hand as she turned her attention to Remington, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH THEM!" Sister Kate howled, "YOU SHOULD BE SETTING AN EXAMPLE AND HELPING ME OUT! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK REMINGTON!" Rosette felt sorry for Father Remington he had let her get into that yelling mood and now, and man, was he was gonna cop it! Rosette looked over at Chrno and they both slipped out of Sister Kate's office completely unnoticed.

Rosette and Chrno ran down the hallway laughing. They chanced a look back before they turned the corner just in time to see Remington fleeing from the office and ducking just in time to avoid the flying bible that was aimed at his head. As they entered the count yard they could still hear Sister Kate's screaming coming form inside. Boy was she spewing

Rosette sat glumly in her room writing out apology letters. Out her window she could hear Mary and the others teasing Chrno when he covered for her. Then it occurred to her. She finished her extra letter of apology. She had decided to write and extra one to Chrno it read:

_Dear Chrno,_

_I'm really sorry about hurting you today. I know I can be very impulsive at times and I want to thank you for putting up with me. I also wanted to thank you for your concern and protection. I would never be here if it wasn't for you. I feel that I can live without regret because I know that you will always be there to protect me. Thank you _

_Sister Rosette_

Rosette put all the letters in the envelopes and named them. She would get the addresses later off Sister Kate. Rosette spun around. She was sure that she heard someone enter… You're hearing things Rosette she told herself and as she went to turn back to her table, she saw him. "Why hello, Sister Rosette" Aion said calmly, walking forward until he was less than a metre away from her. "My, you've grown into a beautiful woman haven't you?" Aion laughed looking around the room, "Oh my! Where is dear Chrno?" he asked with mock concern, "and I though he would at least come to say goodbye to his girlfriend!" Rosette stood there in shock… Girlfriend? Did Aion know how Rosette felt about Chrno? How? Aion smiled as he observed the complete confusion he had caused Rosette, "I see" Aion mocked, "Chrno hasn't told you how he feels, how sad, and now, he'll never have a chance to!" These words snapped Rosette out of her trance and she looked up, eyes wide with fear, "Rosette Christopher, YOUR MINE!" Aion shouted victoriously and with that Aion grabbed Rosette and flew away.

Well thats it for now I've almost finished Chapter 2. I'd love to hear from you so please REVIEW! ()

Go easy on me please my first ever fanfic..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it blah blah….. sniff the kittens are going this week ****cries I 'll miss Chrno and Rosette :( Maybe I'll find more kittens... Dad would love that...(not) **

**Chapter Two**

_Chrno's Pain_

Chrno felt a strong evil, so strong that it sent his head spinning. Chrno looked around for the source of the evil aura, Chrno looked up just in time to see Aion disappear over the horizon with Rosette under his arm. He screamed up at Aion but it was all in vain Aion and Rosette where gone! Chrno knew what to do, he had to find Remington and fast!

Chrno ran towards the building where Remington usual studied. He was almost there when he felt a tug on him arm. "Come play with us Chrno!" Marry begged "I cant Rosette is in trouble" Chrno growled. Marry was taken aback at the tone of his voice. "You stress too much Chrno, come on, you're coming with us!" Clair scolded the demon as she tried to drag Chrno away. Chrno swung around to face her, his eyes glowing red, Clair pulled away scared, "don't tell me, WHAT TO DO!" Chrno ragged. Dark power flowed into him and before he knew what had happened he had transformed in to his sinner form. Chaos was all around him, Marry and Clair were screaming as was the newly arrived Sister Kate, but Chrno did care, he was searching franticly for Father Remington, where was he? There coming out of the Church, "REMONGTON" Chrno yelled desperate to catch his attention. Remington looked around and jumped at the sight of Chrno. "What happened?" Remington asked looking around, he soon realized that he couldn't see Rosette anywhere, what she missing? He turned to face Chrno "Chrno where is Rosette?" He asked fear rising inside him. Chrno's face was twisted in pain and sorrow and all he could say… was "Aion!"

Chrno was left outside as Remington spoke with the elders. He was very much aware that everyone was looking at him but he didn't care. Chrno had no intension of changing back to his sealed form. This way he was ready if any sign of Aion or Rosette should be found. As he sat there memory of the days in the forest with Joshua and Rosette came flooding back to him. Chrno hid his face as silent tears streamed from his eyes. Chrno wished he was stronger. If he was stronger he could have saved Rosette, if he was stronger he could have saved Magdalene and again when Aion was taking Pandemoniums head, if he was stronger, smarter…Why! Why did he ever side with Aion "WHY!" Chrno suddenly realized that he had screamed out loud. His face felt hot. He needed to walk of his anger and frustration. Chrno paid no attention to where he was going he just let his feet carry him. Chrno mind was bouncing from thought to though, where was Rosette? Was she ok? Had she seen Joshua? Did she hate him? Was Aion hurting her?... Chrno stopped abruptly as he realized where he was. He was standing in font of Rosettes door. He wondered if he should go in, Rosette might kill him later, but maybe she left him a clue?

Chrno couldn't stand it any longer, he pushed open the door, Rosette's room looked so normal, there was no sign of a struggle or forced entry… So how did Aion get in? How did Rosette not see him?

Chrno walk over to the open window, the he noticed that her chair was tipped over. He looked at her desk all 7 letters of apology were there… Wait, 7! Chrno picked them up looking for a clue as to who the extra letter was for…His heart jumped as he read the name on the extra letter, it was for him! Chrno felt a strong pain in his heart, yes the heart that he had told himself to ignore, the heart that he had hidden from himself. Chrno wasn't sure when but he knew that some how Rosette had grown into his heart and he knew, he never wanted her to leave. "Rosette" Chrno whispered holding the letter close. Chrno finally understood that feeling he had had 4 years ago in the forest. The feeling like the sun was shining inside him, it was love. The wind blew the small letter in his hand and Chrno felt a great sense of loss. Chrno held his breath as he opened the letter, the words rang in his head "Thank you, for always protecting me…" he words stung like salt in an open wound, he had failed her. The ache in his heart was growing to be unbearable as he fought back tears I must be strong he thought, I must be strong for her, "I will save you Rosette" he whispered. Chrno fought back the tears with all his might but no matter how hard he tried he could no longer hold in the pain and sorrow he felt in his heart. Chrno let himself fall to the floor and he hung his head and wept. Slowly his sobs grew louder as what little control he had left slipped away. Chrno let all the emotions flow from his as he howl and cursed Aion for ever breathing, and for this, Chrno vowed, Aion would pay!

Mean while the commotion coming from Rosettes room had attracted a lot of attention. Remington had just left from meeting with the elder as he heard a great howl. Someone was yelling and screaming, the voice was so full of sorrow anger and hate. What confused Remington was what could be the cause of such strong emotions, such dread and fear, what was going on?

Remington ran to the source of the noise only to find half the order crammed in Rosettes doorway staring and pointing…but what at? Remington pushed his way to the front only do find a rather distressed Chrno. Chrno was indeed a mess, tears streaming freely down is face. Remington entered and knelt beside Chrno and attempted to comfort him, his attempts were fruitless, Remington sighed, he got up and sent the crowd away and he shut the door. Chrno jumped at the sound of the door closing, he looked over to see a rather concerned Remington. Chrno hung his said and said nothing, to him this pain was unbearable he just wanted to scream but his voice was just to worn out. Remington took advantage of the silence to question Chrno on what he had found. Chrno noticed the tone of urgency in his voice and looked up. Remington was surprised to see just how much pain and desperation shone in Chrno's eyes and reflected deep within his soul. Chrno tried to speak but the words just got stuck in his throat, so instead he handed Remington the letter. Remington read through the letter trying to find what it was that had broken Chrno's spirit. Chrno's voice was hardly more than a whisper, "I failed her! She trusted me, but I still failed to protect her!" Chrno voice was strained as he fought back more tears. Tears wouldn't help Rosette now, he had to be strong! Again he felt a pang of guilt inside him. This was his fault. It was his fault, because of him Rosette had lost her brother and all because he had sided with Aion. It was his fault Joshua now had his horns, it was his fault, he pulled them off. The pain inside Chrno's heart became unbearable as he again pounded the floor in anger and frustration. The pain grew inside Chrno until he thought he would burst, "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Chrno cried out, the he felt it… The pain subsided and Chrno felt a rush of power, where had it come from? Chrno felt the strange power filling him up, he felt stronger than he had ever felt before… But where was this power coming from?

**Well that's it for now I'll update soon as long as I keep getting reviews I'll keep writing. I wanna thank AkumaAmaeru22, raspberrysorbet and kagomechick for their encouraging reviews and also for point out that Aion was OOC so I'll try to improve him as well as adding in a bit more detail so anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 2…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade so yeah I just use there character ()**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had some trouble with getting it to flow but here it is. I hope this answers your question and this should help clear up about Chrno being in his sinner form…. Read and find out**

**Please read and Review**

**Chapter 3**

_New powers_

Remington watched as Chrno's from glowed brightly, Remington could feel an amazing amount of power flowing into Chrno, surly this was using up a lot of Rosettes time, didn't Chrno realize that? Remington was very confused and he decided that he would go for a walk and try find the Elder surly he would be able to explain the source of Chrno's power…

The Elder was in the lab as usual and Remington was surprised that he hadn't come out to find out what all the commotion had been about. The Elder it seemed was busy fiddling with one of his "long term" projects and was too absorbed by it to even notice that the entire order was in chaos.

"Ahem" Remington cleared his throat and the Elder looked up. "Remington?" he asked wiping dust from his glasses so he could see properly, "why do you look so tired Remington it's not even midday yet?" Remington sat down and started to explain the happenings of that morning. The Elder was shocked how had this all happened so fast? How had he not noticed any of it? The Elder began to analyze the events, looking for a logical explanation but gave up unable to find one. Remington got up and began pacing the room a puzzled expression on his face. The Elder looked over to Remington and realized that something was troubling him, "what is it Remington?" the Elder asked. The Elder's eyes where piercing and Remington knew that lying to the Elder would be pointless as he had come here to ask him for advice anyway.

Slowly Remington began to explain about the strange energy that was flowing into Chrno. Remington told the Elder about how Chrno had broken down and how he had never seen Chrno act like that before and how Chrno was in his sinner form and seemingly uncaring that he was using up Rosettes time. Remington stopped abruptly as he noticed that the Elder was in fact laughing. Something inside him snapped as he grabbed the Elder and tried to shakes some sense into him, "this is not funny" Remington screamed at the Elder who was still in hysterics. Remington couldn't understand it, did the Elder think he was joking? Or was this one of his stupid jokes because this was certainly far from funny! As the Elder did his best to compose him self he managed to mutter something about the power of love before bursting into laughter once again. Remington had had enough, what was he doing joking about the power of love at a time like this did he think it was funny? Maybe the old coock finally lost it he though and then it clicked.

Remington let the Elder go as he sat down in a state of shock. Love and emotion, that was the source of Chrno's power. Chrno no longer needed to rely on his demon powers he was using the power of love and faith, trust and friendship. It was the strongest power, it was the true power and Chrno had found. When Chrno found his heart he had found his new source of power.

Finally Remington understood why Chrno was still in his sinner form. Chrno must be able to feel that the power is not Astral so it's not using up Rosettes time, but Remington wondered, did Chrno know what exactly this new power was or did he just now that it was not Astral, and could Chrno even use it?

Chrno was still confused, what was this strange power? Where had it come from? The only thing Chrno knew was that is was defiantly not demonic and there for it couldn't be astral and it was not using up Rosettes time. Chrno wonder who could help him, no one seemed to want to go near him let alone talk to him. It reminded him to the first time he ever came here after Rosette found him, the only person apart from Rosette that didn't seem scared of him was the Elder.

As Chrno approached the Elder's small house he could her Remington yelling at the Elder. Chrno decided to listen as it might help him find out where Rosette was. As Chrno listened he realized that they were talking about the source of Chrno's power. As Chrno listened he began to understand, this sort of power devils knew nothing of and neither would Aion. Aion would never be able to understand a power like this and maybe, just maybe it would allow him to defeat Aion once and for all! Chrno turned to leave as he herd a voice, "where do you think your going Chrno?" the Elder asked from inside, dam that man he is just too nosey.

What a sigh they must have been, Sinner Chrno, strict yet bold Remington, and the coocky older Elder, all huddle in a small room surrounded by all the Elders bits and bobs that he had collected over the past many years.

The Elder was chuckling to himself and neither Chrno nor Remington were amused by it. They glared at the Elder waiting for him to finish and when he didn't Chrno took matters into his own hand and brought the Elder back to reality with a swift kick you know where. The Elders mind wanders too much to be let out on its own, Chrno though bitterly.

"Ahem" the Elder cleared this throat and almost instantly Chrno's full attention was on him. The Elder walked over to and old blackboard and pulled out an ancient looking piece of chalk from one of him many coat pockets. The Elder drew a diagram on the board and began explaining. Chrno took a seat, he knew better than to even dream of getting a short or simple explanation from the Elder. Chrno was a good listener and only move to bring the elder back to reality when he got lost in his thoughts, what ever they may be….

It seemed that Chrno's power did indeed come from his emotions but Chrno was still puzzled by one thing, when Chrno absorbed the power he felt that it was coming from more than one source. Chrno knew that he was one source but what was the other source, it was very strong what ever it was. "Hmm…" the Elder mused examining Chrno's puzzled expression, " you get her power as well" the Elder muttered, Chrno looked at him puzzled, what did he mean by 'her power" Chrno wondered. Remington and the Elder began to chuckle at the confused look on Chrno's face. Remington knew how rosette felt towards Chrno he had noticed it shortly after she and Chrno had arrived at the order. Remington composed himself and the Elder smiled, he was glad Remington understood , although the Elder was smart he couldn't just simply explain things like this where as Remington, well, Remington was, Remington and people seemed to understand him better well… excluding Sunday Mass!

**Like it or hate it I'd love to hear what you thought of it...**

**Sorry I know it was a little short I'll try to make the next chapter longer**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I dont own Chrno crusade but i did finally get the first two books in the manga! Go me!**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but i have to go to see my grandparents today and i wanted to past befor i go. I promise i will type the next few chapters while i'm away so i should be able to post Chapter 5 is about a week. I'm really sorry for the long wait i had trouble getting this chapter to flow (not that it does that now) but i hope it's ok... I could really to with some advise from any authers out there so yeah... Plz read and Review!**

**Chapter 4**

Aions confusion

Chrno almost fell of his chair. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Chrno tried to make some sense of what Remington had just said, it was impossible, right?

Remington's words kept floating around his head, "The reason you feel a second source of power is because there is one. The second source is Rosette's love, her love for you!" Chrno's heart felt light could it really be? Did Rosette really love him? Chrno wanted nothing more than to run to Rosette and scoop her up in his arm and kiss her, but then he remembered, Rosette wasn't here, Aion had her, and Chrno had failed her! Again Chrno felt the emotions surge through him like a rive that broke through it's flood gates, the anger grew inside him as his stomach twisted itself in fear and worry for Rosette…

-BANG-

A panting Clair burst through the door. She stood in the door way gasping for air, "They pant found Rosette pant, Sister Kate is pant waiting for you!" Chrno and Remington just looked at each other, "GO!" Clair shouted as both Chrno and Remington ran out the door. They ran over to a rather grave sister Kate was waiting for them. She had a Jalopy ready but Chrno was her glance over at his wings and he knew that for once she was at least a little bit glad that they had a demon around.

Chrno loved flying, he loved the feel of the wind on his face and the view from the sky, but not today. Chrno knew he had to find Rosette, he knew where she was but there was still a problem. When he found Rosette, he would also find Aion!

As Chrno approached the fair ground he felt a strong power coming from near by and he knew that Aion was near. It didn't take him long to spot them and he decided to land about 10 metres away behind a row of hedges.

Aion had unfortunately followed Chrno trailing him on the other side of the hedge, making it impossible for him to get to Rosette… "Hello Chrno!" Aion spoke at last "Well Chrno, you did you bring with you? We all no that your not that strong Chrno! Come now, I can sense their power Chrno, surly you don't think me a fool! Come Chrno we know your weak…" Aion taunted, and his taunt worked. Chrno flew up and landed again in face of Aion "I have come alone" Chrno snarled…

Aion was shocked, what had happened, how had Chrno become so strong, how was it possible, no it wasn't possible, it must be a trick of the Magdalene Order, Yes it must be, that would explain why this aura wasn't even demonic, there was no way that Chrno could use it then… Right? The though still bugged Aion, what was this power? What was feeding it? Where has it come from? And why did it feel so threatening?

Aion decided he didn't care as long as it wasn't Demonic or Astral Chrno couldn't use it… Or so he though!

Mean while Remington was busy with the other Militia setting up cross barriers. Remington hoped that as long as Aion was unable to flee Chrno could defeat him, unfortunately this meant that Chrno was also trapped and that meant that if Chrno wanted to remove Rosette from the area of the fight he couldn't and this was what scared them all the most.

Even though Chrno was a demon they had all become rather fond of him and to Remington he was like family. Remington was more concerned about Rosette, she had barley coped with losing her brother but luckily Chrno had been there to pull her through, but this time, if she lost Chrno, would she be able to cop? Would it all be too much for her? Remington was sure it would be. Particularly as she loved Chrno, and maybe that was enough to pull the both through, but all they could to for now… was pray!

**I know really short but plz review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Chrno Crusade that is owed by the one and only Daisuke Moriyama but dam if only huh?**

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little confusing it confused me a little to but bare with me. So yeah really sorry if dis confuses you, it should start to come together but bare with me i am Dyslexic...**

**Chapter Five**

_Revenge Is Sweet_

Aion and Chrno glared at each other, two sinners who had once fought together for a common dream now stood on opposite sides. Funny how one person can completely change your view of the world and for Chrno that person had been Rosette. After all that she had done for him there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt her. Not after she had come all this way to save Joshua and Chrno had sworn to protect her right to the very end and he had not intention of breaking that promise, he would protect her no matter what, even if it killed him!

Rosette looked down at the pocket watch that hung around her neck. The seal on it was firmly closed and it was ticking at its normal pace, yet somehow Chrno was in his sinner form, she couldn't work out how it was possible. As Rosette tried to figure things out she felt herself becoming light headed, the world around her began to spin and the world faded into darkness as it all went black.

A small thud brought Chrno sharply back to reality. He looked behind him to see that Rosette had fainted. Seeing her lying there barley breathing with a look of pain and confusion on her beautiful face was to much for Chrno as he howled and cursed as the power once again flowed into him. Chrno speed towards Aion catching him of guard and sending him sprawling over a near by pile of rocks. Aion was back on his feet in a flash and he was feeling rather pissed off. Chrno's mind was racing, he understood what the power was and where it came from, but how to use it in order to defeat Aion... He had no idea! Dam this was useless the though sourly as he clenched his fists in frustration... it was then that he felt it, power rushing to his hands light balling around his clenched fists. Chrno stared at his hands in amazement but only for a second. Chrno was send fly as Aion rammed him into the rocks. Chrno cursed himself for forgetting about Aion, how stupid can I? Is he thought to himself?

The two sinners continued to ram each other neither one of them making any progress. Chrno had his plan all worked out, he needed to hide behind the hedges long enough to channel a large amount of energy to his hand which he could then use against Aion. Chrno was still unsure of what sort of effect this attack would have on Aion but it had to help a little bit at least...Right?

Unfortunalty Chrno forgot one very important thing, hiding from Aion was impossible, and today, was no exception! No matter where Chrno tried to hide Aion followed his Aurora and found him. Chrno was about ready to give up when he was interrupted by a piecing scream...

A sharp pain brought Rosette swiftly back to consciousness as she writhed on the ground in agony. The pain in her side was so intense that her whole body shook with every wave of pain that racked her body. She screamed out in pain no longer to contain it. The sixth mark of the stigmata was by far the most painful and most deadly that she had had. Rosette wished for death, anything to end this unbearable pain that shock her body. Sweat trickled down her face and stung her eyes, her nails dug into her palms as they pierced her skin in a fruitless attempt to dull the pain. With in minutes the pain had subsided it had disappeared as fast as it had arrived. Rosette was left panting for breath on the ground as blurred shapes and colours spun around her. Rosette try tofu and she became vaguely aware of her surroundings, she knew Chrno and Aion were watching her, she knew she despised Aion, and she knew, in her heart she loved Chrno...

The two sinners stood there as they completely forgot about the fight at hand leaving both of them wide open for attack. They had both been so surprised by Rosettes sudden out burst that they had both turned to stare at the girl. Chrno was the first to remember the fight and now, he was madder than ever. That bestirred had made Rosette endure more pain than any human or demon deserved, and now, Aion was gonna die! Chrno charged at Aion as his fist connected with Aions stomached, but what he didn't realize was that his fist was clench when he punched Aion... In fact it had been clenched ever since Rosette started scream, about two minutes ago...

**A/N: For anyone who was wondering yes I am Dyslexic, i was told i had it last may and that it was the reason that i had allot of trouble spelling so yeah it's not some joke and not to bag Dyslexic people coz i can't stand people that do that...**

**Oh yeah... HAPPY EASTER!**

**Me: Yay! I won't how much energy had channeled in that minute... What is gonna happen to Aion...? Find out next chapter...**

**Please Read and Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys me again! Sorry I took so long updating but I had half year reports coming up and in the last three months my grades have dropped quite a bit so I had to get them back up… Anyway as my apology I decided to give you a special treat, I created this character quiz to see which Chrno Crusade Character you are most like… I hope you enjoy it I'd love to get your reviews and I'd love to know what Character you got and what you think of my quiz…**

**Here it is, by the way you need to keep track of how many a,b,c,d you get…**

**1. Which saying do you use the most?**

a.It's cool

b.ARGGHHH

c.YOU DID WHAT!

d.I'm sorry, I'm sorry

**2. How old are you?**

a.Older than I look

b.14-17

c.Not tell

d.10-13

**3. Are you…**

a.Helpful

b.Impulsive

c.Stressed

d.Cute

**4. When it come to food you…**

a.Enjoy a good meal

b.FFFOOOOOOODDD!

c.I'm often to stress/busy to eat

d.I enjoy cooking and watching others enjoy the meal I made

**5. What gender are you?**

a.Male

b.Tomboy

c.A lady

d.Just a child

**6. If you drove which would you be?**

a.A scared passenger (I wouldn't drive)

b.A crazy impatient driver honk

c.A sensible drive

d.I'd be to scared to drive

**7. If a fight broke out what would you do?**

a.Protect your friends

b.Get annoyed and yell at everyone

c.Stop them and scold them all, fighting is pointless

d.Ask them to stop and cry

**8. Are you a leader by nature?**

a.No I just do what I'm told (I'll get killed if I don't!)

b.Yup! You better listen to what I say or else Grins evilly

c.I try to keep people in some order

d.Oh no, I just help

**9. You loose your temper when…**

a.Someone hurts my fiends

b.When don't I?

c.When people destroy everything in sight

d.Umm… I don't really lose my temper

**10. Your preferred weapon is…**

a.What ever there is, I'm resourceful

b.My Guns!

c.My head lock

d.Squeals Please don't fight…

**11. I relive my stress by…**

a.Sitting alone in a peaceful quite area

b.Beating up my best friend

c.On my stationary Pen snaps Not again -.-"

d.Ising

**12. My worst habit is…**

a.I let my friend beat my up

b.I kinda break things and I have a short temper

c.I have a problem with YELLING!

d.I give up to easy and just except things

**13. My car would be…**

a.Umm… I travel with out a car

b.Anything fast

c.Something reliable

d.I don't want to drive, it's to scary

**14. My best friend is…**

a.Always there for me

b.Always grumbling

c.I don't really have a best friend

d.Always happy and strong hearted

**15. What type of dancing do you like?**

a.I don't know how to dance

b.Whatever

c.I have not time to dance

d.Ballroom

**16. I like to be alone when…**

a.I'm feeling guilty

b.When I am embarrassed

c.When I'm working

d.I don't like being alone

**17. My past is…**

a.Dark

b.My inspiration

c.I don't like to talk about it

d.I don't remember much I moved around a lot

**18. When it comes to new inventions you are…**

a.Normally there when they are made

b.GIVE ME! "wow so shiny"

c.I don't care much

d.Oh dear, I hope it is safe, be careful…

**Well there you go, I hope you like it As most people have probably guessed:**

**A Chrno**

**B Rosette**

**C Sister Kate**

**D Azmaria**

**Well that's that and now on with the story **

_Confesions of a broken heart_

Aion was hit with such a tremendous force that it send him fly about 5 meters, Aion's form glowed brightly as he writhed on the ground in agony, slowly a dark shadow was drawn out of Aion's body as the shadow left Aion's body was left limp. The shadow looked around, it seemed rather confused, then it saw Chrno. The shadow panic and went to run but Chrno was to fast for it he moved in front of it and with his transformed arm sliced it in two leaving nothing but a sticky bad smelling black goo. Chrno looked at his arm in disgust it was covered in the black slime, Chrno shook his arm in a fruitless attempt to rid himself of the horrible substance in the he gave up and walk over to Aion who was begging to stir, Chrno took one look at Aion's white jacket and without a second though rid his arm of the slime, Chrno grinned to himself, Chrno-1 Aion- 0!

Chrno looked back to Aion only to notice that he was wake up… How could this be? Deep green eyes meet Chrno's confused gaze. Eyes that once shone a brilliant amber and were filled with hatred and anger now shone a deep green and were instead filled with hope, life and remorse. Yet still somehow these eyes belonged to Aion. Chrno was very confused to say the least. Chrno shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to convince himself that he was seeing things. When Chrno finally opened his eyes he let out a sigh, there was no Aion and deep green… WHAT THE? Chrno ran over to Rosette and crouched down beside her pulling her away from Aion who was shaking her roughly as if to wake her. Chrno glared at Aion, "What?" Aion asked, "It's not like it's my fault!" Chrno rolled his eyes at Aion, he really didn't have time for this. Chrno held Rosette close to him, her breathing was very shallow. Aion sat himself down right next to Chrno and began poking Rosette, Chrno glared at him, "What" asked Aion, Aion seemed to be full of stupid questions Chrno thought sourly, "is she ok?" Aion asked as it just wanting to prove him right. Chrno sigh he didn't have time for this he quickly raised his fist before bringing it down hard on top of Aion's head, Aion's eyes rolled and he slumped down on the ground, "At least that will keep him quite" Chrno muttered, and as if just to spite him Aion opened his mouth and began to snore…

Rosette had been desperately hanging on to consciousness but only just. She tried to take a small breath but inhaled a small particle of dust. It itched at the back of her throat as she used the last of her strength in an attempt to cough. The darkness surrounded her as she was overwhelmed by it once again. Rosette found herself sitting alone in the darkness, she looked around for a way to escape but found nothing but continual empty space, she was truly alone. The words stung her, she never though that she'd be alone, she had always though that Chrno would be there, but he wasn't! Rosette curled herself up into a ball and tried to be strong. She tried to block out everything even that irritating poking. Rosette quickly became annoyed, she felt as though someone was trying to wake her from her sleep.

Chrno looked down at Rosette, his Angle. He brushed her bangs back and kissed her gently forehead "Please Rosette" Chrno whispered, "You have to hold on. Rosette I need you with me, please…I love you." Chrno was desperate "come on Rosette, everything's Jake remember? Hang on!" Rosette stirred and reached out to touch Chrno as if to make sure he was real, Chrno noticed the effort it was taking her and took her hand "Chrno" Rosette whispered Chrno rested her head on his lap "It's ok Rosette, I'm here everything will be fine, just hold on…" Chrno voice was becoming horse as he desperately fought back tears. Rosette squeezed Chrno's hand her eyes filled with sorrow, "Chrno, I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you, I'll miss you Chrno… Goodbye" Rosette whispered as best she could before falling into the darkness of what might just be a fatal coma.

Chrno felt her Aura drop to a dangerously low level. He picked Rosette up bridal style and flew to the edge of the containment barrier. Remington saw him approaching and lowered the barriers. Chrno didn't even land but he did hover momentarily above Remington long enough to vaguely explain the situation with Aion. Remington agreed to send a team to collect Aion and he said that he would be brought back to the order Aion might be able to help them…

Chrno landed in front of the Magdalene Orders main entrance. He was so exhausted from all the fighting and flying and he changed back to his smaller form only to find that Rosette was now a good head taller than him and this made it extremely hard for him to stand, let alone walk with her. In the end he gave up and with only one options left…"GOD DAM IT SOMEONE **HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP!"**

**Sorry but i have bad writes block and i only have half the next chapter drafted but i promise you that i do know were the story is goings so i just have to word it... Any suggestions would be appreciated and if you guys wanna e-amil me check out my profile page it has my e-mail adress on it **

**Till the Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Chrno Crusade that is owed by the one and only Daisuke Moriyama. Hey a gal can dream though!**

**A/N: Well I'm finally back! Between being in hospital, School, Ski trips and A Major bitch fight at school, find time for posting has been virtually impossible! I'm really sorry for the wait guys and I'll try to make this a long chapter to make up for it… Thanks for hanging in there!**

**Chapter Seven**

_Don't give up!_

Chrno sat by Rosette's bed, listening to the steady beat of her heart monitor. Chrno just sat there, fiddling with the buttons on his over coat. He was so worried about Rosette that he dare not leave her side, no even for a second. It had been just over an hour since Chrno had returned with Rosette, and even now he was still unsure of exactly what had happened, everything was one big blur to him. Well he could remember small details like someone had taken Rosette from him, Sister Kate running out and screaming when she saw Rosette. He could remember the Elder leading him away and asking him what had happened, but not even the Elder had been able to make any sense of what Chrno was saying. He knew that many people were crying and people were asking him so many questions that his head was spinning.

Chrno sighed. It made his heart ache to see Rosette like this. He missed her Goofy grins and half witted comments. Chrno began to realise that it was these simple things that made her Rosette, and it was for that reason that he loved her so much, she was Rosette. There would never be another Rosette… Chrno smiled down at his contractor as he recalled his conversation with Sister Kate earlier. Even though Chrno knew Rosette could hear him, it gave him some amount of comfort in talking to her. Chrno decided that he would tell Rosette exactly what had happened with Sister Kate, he knew that it would have made her smile

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Chrno sat in the hospital room, staring into space. Sister Kate came in to check on Chrno, "How are you going Chrno?" Sister Kate asked but she got no reply. "Chrno, can you hear me?" Again Sister Kate got no answer, "Chrno, you had better no be ignoring me," Sister Kate warned, but still she got no answer. Sister Kate was getting rather fed up, "CHRNO YOU HAD BETTER SAY SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!" Chrno was snapped out of his trance by Sister Kate's screaming, Chrno wracked his brain for something intelligent to say… "My cats fat?" Sister Kate shook her head, surly she had hear wrong. "Your what?" asked Sister Kate, rather confused. Chrno felt his face getting hotter, "umm… my cats fat," Mumbled Chrno rather sheepishly. Sister Kate smiled as she left the room, obviously Chrno thoughts were with Rosette. She just hoped that they reached her._

For Chrno time seemed to be standing still. He could eat or sleep, let alone think. All that mattered to him know was Rosette, His angle. Chrno smiled at the thought of the fiery Nun with wings and a halo. Memory after memory of happy days spend with Rosette played through his mind. As he silently cursed himself for never telling Rosette how he truly felt towards her, "and now I'll never get the chance to." Chrno mumbled to himself.

**-SLAP-**

Chrno raised his hand to his burning cheek as he looked around for who ever had slapped him. Chrno blinked, it couldn't have been? There stood Azmaria, her eyes puffy from crying and her hand raised as though she was going to slap him again. He could believe it, Azmaria had actually slapped him! He blinked back a tear as he rubbed his burning cheek, Az was pretty strong when she wanted to be.

"WHY?" Chrno snarled at her, but the young Apostle stood her ground "Because you make it sound like Rosette is already dead! Or maybe you have given up on her? She never gave up and me, she never gave up on you and she NEVER gave up on Joshua! I know that Rosettes not about to give up and neither should you! That's why!" Chrno just stared at her, she sound just like Rosette! Chrno suddenly felt rather ashamed, had he really given up on Rosette? Azzy was right, he had given up, and he certainly should have known better than to think that Rosette was just going to give up, Rosette never gave up! Not once had Rosette given up, she had always been strong even when the Casino roof had collapsed and killed all those people. She had always encouraged others to never give up, even when Azmaria had give up on her powers… Wait! That was it. "Azzy, sing!" Azmaria gave Chrno a rather puzzled look, "Sing! Do it for Rosette." Chrno urged as he looked at Azmaria with pleading eyes. "I…I can't…I can't control my powers…" Now it was Chrno turned to get annoyed, "So now YOUR going to give up! After everything you said, your going to give up without even trying? I can't believe…" Chrno was cut of mid sentence by Azmaria's angelic song. The pristine notes echoed around the small room as wings started to form on Azmaria's back. A brilliant light began to circle the room, it began to gather and swirl above Rosette. Suddenly the light began to descend upon Rosette, the light moved like silk as it rapped itself around Rosette and gently lifted her up so she was floating just above the bed. The light moulded itself to Rosette and it got brighter and brighter, until it was blinding. As the lights faded Rosette floated back down to the bed, it was also though invisible hands had offered her up to God and then set her down gently. Well at least that's what Chrno thought.

Chrno ran to Rosettes side, "Rosette?" he asked, "Rosette, can you hear me?" Chrno shook her lightly, "Rosette? Please answer me…" Chrno began to panic, "Rosette!" he cried desperately shaking her…

**-WHACK!-**

Chrno was thrown across the room. He stood up and shook himself in an attempt to rid himself of the dust and debris that had attached itself to him during his little collision with the wall. Chrno didn't get the chance to take a single step before…

"Ooooowwwiee…" Chrno whined as Rosette launch into one of her famous noogie assaults, "Dam you Chrno, I WAS ASLEEP!" Rosette screamed. Chrno smiled as Rosette assault ceased, "Errr… Chrno? How did I get here?" asked a rather bewildered Rosette, "Chrno? What is it? You're crying?" Rosette watched him as the memories began to return. Tears of joy streamed down the little demons face, he couldn't believe it, she was back. His precious Rosette was back! Chrno flung himself at Rosette, his arms locking firmly around her waist causing them both to fall backwards, still Chrno refused to let go. Rosette gave the small demon a quizzical look before returning his hug. At first she felt rather awkward but eventually she relaxed into his embrace, whispering soothing words to the sobbing boy attached to her. It took awhile but eventually Chrno's sobs began to stop. Chrno looked up at Rosette, his eyes still glistening with tears, "Rosette," he whimpered, "I thought I'd lost you!" Chrno said as he began to cry again. Chrno buried his face into the crook of her neck before leaning into Rosettes warm embrace. Rosette ran her hands through the young boy's hair, Chrno's braid had fallen out long ago. Chrno tensed, surprised by her actions but quickly relaxed finding it rather comforting. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Chrno looked up at Rosette, he was drawn to her loving gaze. Chrno sifted so he could look straight into her gorgeous azure eyes, "Rosette," he whispered, "Please, promise me, promise that you'll never leave me?" Rosette looked down into his pleading gaze before smiling, "Of course Chrno," She whispered, "I promise." And with that comforting though Chrno curled up in Rosette's and fell asleep, after all it had been a rather tiring day.

**A/N: "My cat's fat!" I know that it is a little random but it is something I promised my best friend I'd put in. It actually was quite funny! My Best Friends Guinea Pig had died that day and she told me in a group chat room with a bunch of our friends, everyone was saying things like "Oh you poor thing" and "I know how you feel" and then our friend Zeik goes and says to her "Oh dun worry, my cats fat" and everyone was like "what the?" So yeah that's were it came from. So when ever one of us doesn't know what to say we use that line, MY CATS FAT! **

**Please Read and Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guy I'm back at last! I have actually lost all forms of internet usage at my house so I guess I'll have to rely on school, NOT cool! I hope i will be able to up date regularly and guys if you could spare a second of your time to submit a review it really does help. When people don't review, then I can't see that anypne is actually enjoying the story. So i begin to wonder why I take the time to write it up a second time and check it over because no one seems to be interested. So if it's not to much to ask to help me and also so I can make it more enjoyable for you guys as the readers, just submit a review every once in a while. It really makes a HUGE difference...**

**Chrno Creations**

* * *

Rosette shifted slowly not wanting to wake the sleep boy, she slowly tried to stand but when Chrno began to stir she decided for now just to let the boy sleep. Rosette looked over to the young Apostle and motioned for her to come sit next to her. Azzy skipped over overjoyed to see her best friend was safe and well, " You know" she said, "I've never seen Chrno so worried before, he never left your side Rosette. But when you woke up, he was so happy, it was the happiest I've ever seen him!" Rosette blushed at her friends words. She had always had strong feelings for her demonic partner but she had never told anyone. Besides, she thought, Chrno would never love a girl like me... 

Azmaria noticed that sad look in her frineds eyes, "Rosette? Whats wrong?" she asked, worried about her normally hyper friend. Rosette sighed, she knew she could trust Azmaria, but what she didn't know was that the younge boy in her lap was begining to wake up...

Rosette was a little unsure of were to start, there was so many thoughts, feelings, promises and reasons that clouded her heart and mind. Azmaria watched as countless emotions flashed through her friends eyes, so many confussing and conflicting emotions, Azzy wished she could help. She couldn't understand how Rosette and hidden all these feels form everyone, she was convinced that even Chrno was unaware of the confussion and hurt that Rosette obviously felt. Rosette suddenly spoke, "I hope this makes sense, but when people spend alot of time together they become very close. I have become very close to Chrno, so much that I can't imagine my life without him..." Rosette stopped, she didn't know what else to say, it was all so confussing. She loved Chrno, she knew taht she couldn't deny it, but she was a Nun, and he was a devil, one of the great Sinners. If anyone knew they may kick her out, then she would never find Joshua, and then there was Magdaline, Chrno had loved her so much that he had sealed himself inside her tomb, she had been a beauty and Rosette was just a clumsy tomboy who was hell bent on finding her brother...

"Umm..." Azmaria asked, she was waiting for the rest of the story, "Well" Rosette explained "When people become close they sometimes fall in love, but other times they become like family..."

**Chrno's POV**

Chrno awoke to hear Rosette telling Azmaria that when people spend alot of time together theybecome very close. Chrno smiled as she continued maybe she really did love him. Chrno decided to pretend to be asleep and just listen to Rosette..."But sometime they become like family..." Chrno's heart sank, of course Rosette must see him as family, as a brother or worse as a child! No wonder he thought to himself, I look like a 12 year old and people called him cute!

Chrno began to wish that he was still asleep, maybe it would all be a bad dream, but he knew that would be kidding himself...What the!? Chrno felt somthing wet hit his cheeck, could it be that...Drop... It was! Rosette was crying, but why?

**Normal POV**

Rosette broke down, she could no longer contain her tears, Azmaria noticed and tryed to comfort her, "Rosette talk to me," Rosette tryed to smile assuringly but it only made her cry harder. Azmaria frowned as she remembered somthing Rosette had once told her, " When you want to laugh, laugh. If you want to cry, then cry, and if you're angry show it, become when you keep it all inside and try to smile, the person it's hardest on is yourself! Rember, that's what you told me" Azmaria's word had done it, Rosette threw her arms around her friend and cried, all her emotions flowing out, years and worry, guilt and doubt all came out. Azmarai waited as her friend began to calm down. Rosette looked down at Chrno and smiled as she absent mindedly ran her hands through him long hair. Azmaria noticed that same look return as silent tears began to fall, "Rosette, talk to me," Azmaria pleaded, Rosette looked down at Chrno, "I love him Azzy, I love him so much! but look at me, compared to someone like Magdaline I'm nothing. All I ever talk about is finding Joshua and I yell at everyone. I blow everything up and can't get anything right, and i'm not even pretty. Chrno probabley sees me as a child that he is here to look after, so how could he possibly ever love me?" Rosette cried, "Oh no Rosette, I'm sure that's not what Chrno thinks of you at all!" Azzy reassured her friend. "Look at me Azzy, I don't even have a full life how could anyone love somthing as tained as me?!"

**Chrno's POV**

Chrno still couldn't understand why Rosette was crying so he listen as Azmaria repeated what Rosette had once told her when they had first met. "I love him Azzy, I love him so much!" Chrno's heart skipped a beat...or 3, "But look at me, compared to someone like Magdaline I'm nothing..." WHAT!!! Chrno couldn't believe it, didn't she think that he would love her? Heck, he already did! Did she really think that he was that shallow? "I blow everything up..." Chrno sighed, he never imagined that she would be worried over things like this, her determination to find her brother her strong will, they were all things that he admired about her, her willingness to go to whatever extent to save her only family, the dedication, these were the things that made Rosette so unique.

**Normal POV**

Azmaria was at a loss for words, she had been so sure that Chrno had loved Rosette but when she thought about how he had given up on her she began to wonder if she had infact been wrong, Chrno had never given up on Magdaline, he had even locked himself inside her tomb... Rosette saw the disapointed look in her friends eyes, " You can see it now can't you..." Azmaria sighed, "Yeah well, I was so sure that he really did love you Rosette, but when he thought you had died, he just sort of...well gave up..." Azzy said before panicing, this wasn't helping...

"ARHGHH!!!" Rosette and Azmaria screamed in unison but Rosette's scream was cut short when a pair of warm lips gentely met hers. Her eyes widened, Chrno was kissing her!!! Azmaria looked away, her face rather red! "Rosette," Chrno began, "I herd what you said, I never once compaired you with Magdaline, she may have opened my heart, but you Rosette, you stole my heart. The way you are so determined thats part of what I love about you, I love you Rosette..." Rosette blinked, Chrno had been asleep hadn't he? "Owwwiie...Rosette!" Chrno whinned as Rosette's knuckles ground into his head. "CHRNO HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE ASLEEP, YOPU CREEP AND LISTEN TO OUR PRIVATE CONVERSATION! YOU'VE BEEN AROUND THE ELDER TO MUCH!!! AND THEN YOU KISSED ME!!!" Rosette screamed at the cowaring devil, "Yes but you liked it, didn't you Rosette?" Rosette's face turned red "Well...I...Um..." Rosette noticed the smirk on her partners face, her eye began to twitch as she balled her hands into fists before chasing the small boy away scream after him, "GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU... CHRNO!" "Oh Apple sauce, she's really gonna kill me" whinned Chrno as he ran the younge Nun hot on his trail. Azmaria sighed "Here we go again..."


End file.
